


Risk

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! [40]
Category: Batman (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barry Isn't the Flash, Gore, High School, M/M, Punk Barry, Violence, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: Len was always curious about the punk in the class, Barry Allen. He just never realized what kind of secrets he would be hiding.





	

Len sat as his desk, pencil scratching at the paper absentmindedly. He was too focused on other thoughts. He was worried about his father. Since Lisa’s mom left his father had been under more stress lately. He was worried that his father would either turn to alcohol or buying expensive things as a way of coping.

“Mr. Allen!” the teacher’s voice filled the room, “At least pretend to pay attention.” Len looked over at the teen in question. Long jean clad legs were spilling over to the empty desk in front of him, resting on the top. The grey hoodie sleeves were pushed up a little, just teasing at the art on his arms though even then it was hard to see under the bracelets. There were guesses about if it were a tattoo or not. The hood was pulled up but even if it was down no one would see the brown hair from under the red beanie. THe beanie and the converse were the only splash of color he had on today. A single hoop piercing was on his lower lip as a vertical brow piercing was on the opposite side of his face. He had a couple helix piercings as well.

“But that’s too much effort.” Barry drawled, hand hanging off the edge. Barry was a mystery. He acted like he didn’t care and by all means should have probably failed the class, yet he remains a top student. No one had ever even seen him take a test before. He always avoided conflict when he could though the one time Woodward had tried bullying him something happened that made Woodward avoid him at all costs.

“Mr. Allen-” Len zoned the teacher’s voice out as he glanced over to catch his friend’s eye. Mick just shook his head. Len huffed, feeling his face tinge slightly pink at Mick’s knowing look. So what if he thought the punk was cute? It didn’t mean anything. Mick wiggled his eyebrows causing Len to scowl. Looking back over he saw acidic green eyes staring at him. Face burning now Len went back to his work, ignoring the smirk Barry shot at him.

“Mr. Allen!” The teacher’s voice broke through the class once more a few moments later. Barry was sitting there with headphones in and eyes shut. Lazily he opened an eye. Miss Locks marched over and took the phone away but Barry didn’t put up a fit. This wasn’t anything out of the normal. As she headed to the front the door burst open. Everyone froze as the men in black came in.

“On ground!” barked a man with a thick accent, “NOW!” Immediately everyone scrambled to obey. Len’s heart was pounding as did as told. Mick caught his eye as they laid down. There were four men and they went about shoving the desks around. Several were pushed out in the hall as the others were used to block the door on their side. The blinds were drawn.

“Corner!” the students hurried to do as said. Each one was tied up and left standing. Several were crying silently. One person was too slow though.

“Hey!” Barry shouted as his arm was gripped.

“We are looking for Flash.”

“Who?” Iris asked. Of course she would be the one who would speak up.

“There’s no one here named that!” Barry shouted as he struggled, panic in his eyes. He earned himself a punch in the gut.

“Quiet!” The men began speaking in a different language.

“Who is the demon?” Barry asked hesitantly.

“You understood?” growled a man darkley.

“N-not all of it!” Barry was quick to reassure. Obviously the men didn’t care. One pulled out a knife.

“Stop!” Miss Locks shouted.

“Answer questions. Looking for man with tattoo.”

“Looks like demon, lightning, death.” A sharp gasp. It was either from Tony or Trent but both were looking at Barry.

“Real helpful.” Barry gasped under his breath. That earned him another slash though it didn’t seem to do much with the jacket.

“Teacher.” another man added.

“We don’t see teachers shirtless.” Barry spoke up once again when no one else would. He was whipped across the face.

“You will speak, or we kill.” he gestured towards Barry. Barry just looked on with fearful eyes. That was the longest five minutes of Len’s life. Watching as they beat and cut Barry. One man shredded the jacket off to allow better movement. Once it was off they froze. Quickly they ripped the shirt down the middle, catching skin along the way. With it off everyone could see the tattoo. It was the most demonic looking reaper that he had ever seen, like something that literally walked out of nightmares. There was lightning woven creating the robe of the creature.

“Flash.” came the whispered gasp. Barry moved. One man laid on the ground gasping as his hands tried to stop the flow of blood from his throat.

“Took you long enough.” All fear was gone from Barry. He stood there with a knife in hand. The other men scurried away. With a teasing grin Barry held out his arms slightly and bowed just a bit.

“You wanted me, here I am. Now tell me why exactly I’m killing you.” None of the men spoke. Barry sighed heavily. One man suddenly dropped, a knife sticking from his head.

“Answer the question.” Darkness bled through the tone and a shudder went through the room, “and I will make your death quick. Stay silent…” He let the sentence trail off. The third man spoke up in a fearful voice.

“Demon, Bird, Soldier, Keeper.” If possible Barry seemed to get even scarier as a dark aura came over him. He stalked closer to the men.

“You mean _my_ boys?” He hissed, “You hunted me down, risking _your_ lives to find out where my boys are?” The fist cracked harshly against the man’s jaw. A swift kick followed.

“Do you know why I am the most feared?” His hand shot out, squeezing tightly a man’s throat. “It is not the amount that I have killed. It is what I do to them.” Fear entered the man’s eyes, clear as day. Quickly they flickered down at the marks on his body. Barry laughed, it was almost identical to his happy laugh except so much darker.

“I could care less what happens to me. This is nothing. No. I torture those who threaten me and mine. Those boys that you plan on killing? Are my responsibility, they are under my protection. And you will get to see first hand why people fear me.” Barry snarled. His eyes flashed towards the students still cowering. “Do not interfere.” That was when the other man lunged. Len watched, his breath caught in his throat, as Barry ducked under the arm and snapped it like a twig. He shoved the man back harshly, causing him to hit the desk.

“See, now you’ve really pissed me off.” He looked back at the class once more, “Look away.” Everyone hesitated but with the glare they moved. Len easily caught the look Mick sent him. The one saying that he could not believe that Len was crushing on _that_. Oddly enough Len had received that look four times before. They could hear the begging and screaming that seemed to last forever. Len took a deep breath before turning slightly. His face burned red. Barry stood there shirtless, blood drying on his chest, making the tattoo seem even more eerie. One man was tied up but the other was ripped open. Not all the organs were pulled out but Barry was pretty sure that was an interesting. Quickly he looked back at the wall, face burning. He caught the look Mick shot him one that clearly said ‘What the fuck?’ because yeah, maybe Len did have issues if he was still crushing on Barry. The screaming continued and when it stopped Len went to turn around again. A hand on his head stopped him.

“Don’t.” Barry spoke softly. The door opened and in came someone.

“Fuck, what did they do?”

“They threatened the boys.”

“You’d think after the dismemberment they wouldn’t try again so soon.” Barry just hummed and there was a shifting of clothes. There was some shuffling around before the other man spoke.

“What about them?”

“Bring them to the safe house.” There was no hesitation.

“But… sir the Demon-”

“Put me in charge when it comes to the boys. I will not have senseless killing. Go.”

“What about West and Snart? They’ll notice their kids are missing.”

“Stage a hostage situation. There will be enough media coverage that _they_ will not be able to make another move so soon, but the cops will not be able to find the safe house.” There was a heavy sigh.

“Yes sir.”

“I am getting the boys and will met you there.”

“Of course sir.” There was silence then, “Stand up.” There was some issues but they managed. Len blinked in shock when he saw that Barry was completely gone. Standing there were actually two men. He didn’t recognize the one but the other-

“Officer Daniels?” Iris gasped in shock. He gave a nod in acknowledgment before turning to his partner.

“I will ensure that the gym is clear.” Then he left.

“Do not make this difficult. If you follow the directions you will be returned home safely.”

“Why not just let us leave? Wouldn’t say nothing.” Mick stated.

“It’s not us you need to worry about. We cannot talk more here, but Flash will probably explain. Now let's move. He will not be pleased if we are late.” Len could have sworn he heard the word hypocrite whispered under breath.  
~

Len was untied once he had sat down. It was actually a really nice place. Fully furnished, electrical lighting. Nothing like the places his dad had told him about. The only really strange thing was that there were no tvs or phones. The walls were lined with books and weapons decorated the wall, though Len doubted they were just decor after what had happened. 

“The bathroom is down the hall and to the right. The kitchen is right through there. I will bring snacks out,” The man, who said his name was Tawil, left. Len took a moment to look over everyone in the room. Tony and Trent were with David in one corner. Iris was perched on the couch, trying to look pissed and barely hiding her fear. By her was Linda, her best friend, and Eddie, her boyfriend. Cisco, who Len was pretty sure was Barry’s friend, was looking at the books. Cisco’s brother, who had been placed in their English class because of his grades, was stiff as he stared straight ahead. Mick was sitting by him and playing with his lighter nervously. Monique, Liza and JJ were huddled together as well. Miss Locks was pacing.

“Bartholomew?” a young voice asked, startling the group. A heavy sigh was heard.

“Damian, how many times must I tell you? Do not call me that. Your grandfather does it enough for all of you.” Len turned. Barry stood there with a small boy’s hand in his. The boy had poisonous green eyes and black hair. He looked no older than seven. Another boy was peeking from behind Barry. While his hair was also black, his eyes were blue and he looked around nine. The third one was standing just off to the side with green eyes and black hair like the first. He looked about eleven and glared more than the child. The last seemed like a twelve year old on a sugar rush. He looked more like the second boy.

“Why can’t we just rid of them?” The youngest asked, “Grandfather does such things all the time.” Barry gave the boy a look.

“You’re grandfather has taken one too many dips in the pit.” The boy scoffed.

“I tolerate those three but I will not deal with these peasants.”

“Then go train.” Scowling the boy left.

“Sorry about him.” Barry sighed. He was wearing a black tee shirt with a black beanie now. The second youngest made a noise causing Barry to roll his eyes.

“Well let me introduce my charges. You just meant Damian.”

“Also known as the demon spawn.” the third boy stated.

“Aw, JJ don’t be mean.” the oldest teased. Barry continued on as though he has not been interrupted.

“This is Tim, over there is Jason and that one is Dick.”

“… are they your brothers or something?” Iris asked.

“What was with Damian’s attitude? Why are we here? What did you mean about charges-”

“Enough.” Barry’s voice interrupted Iris and rang with finality. He locked eyes with each person slowly. He sat on the couch seeming weary now. Dick cuddled right up next to him.

“I’m going to train.” Jason said as he left. Tim pulled out a laptop and curled up on an empty couch.

“When I was five my father was falsely charged with my mother’s murder.”

“Bar-”

“Your father came in after the fact.” Barry spat, glaring at Iris, “My father was a doctor and was the best chance she had at living. I was put in the system though I didn’t stay there long. Apparently I had potential and with some well placed papers I was off to the Himalayas to train. I am part of a very secretive group of assassins and we refer to our Lord as the Demon. One of the Demon’s daughters and I found kinship. His other daughter soon followed after. I was on par with the youngest. When Damian was born his grandfather wished for him to have a body guard. His mother requested me. We are currently in hiding.”

“What about your other charges?” Len asked, drawing those eyes onto him, “You did say your boys.” A playful smile tugged at the corners of Barry’s lips.

“Not surprised that you caught that.” Len begged that his face didn’t turn red, “Richard came after Damian. He was part of a rival assassin organization.”

“Can we know about that?” Iris asked. Barry seemed hesitant, almost worried. Of course then Dick started singing a little son,

“Beware The Court of Owls, that watches all the time, ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch, behind granite and lime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed, speak not a whispered word of them or they'll send The Talon for your head.”

“A rhyme?” A sharp grin took over Dick’s face.

“If only. Talons are marked from birth and cannot be killed if properly done. They are brainwashed assassins that can only be weakened by the cold. Barry saved me though! I still have my thoughts… more or less. I like saying no.” Dick beamed happily.

“It was a mission in Gotham… Dick is much like Damian. His great grandfather wanted his family to be the best, and Dick was supposed to be but he’s stubborn.” Dick nodded happily as he played with a knife. “Since I brought him in and the girls were on my side I was assigned his guardian as well. Jason was a few months later. He was brought back from the dead or something. Of course because I was now the glorified babysitter he was given to me as well. Tim’s story… is much more complicated. But he too came to me. Those men were part of a group trying to kill them.”

“Why are we here?” Mick asked.

“You know who I am now. You would be targeted for that information. Until we have taken care of it you are safe here.”

“Our families?”

“Think you have been kidnapped.” Barry accepted a cup of water from Tawil. He brought it up to his lips before pausing and sighing.

“If you are trying to poison me use something that doesn’t leave a smell.”

“You told me there wasn’t one.” Damian huffed. Jason shrugged.

“You’re talking to someone who can’t smell half the time.”

“Talia, please put the knife down.” Everyone did a double take when they saw the lovely woman standing behind Barry.

“Hello Mother.” Damian greeted casually.

“I have been informed of the situation.”

“And I have it under control.” Barry stated as he stood.

“Oh?”

“Yes. I will let them go. They will not speak.”

“Can you guarantee that?”

“I never go into a situation without the most information I can get.”

“Prove it.”

“Anthony Woodward. Mother in jail, father an abusive drunk. Trent Mati. Older sister, Misty Mati in college who has a boyfriend. Mother is a stay at home mom, father tells them he works at an office but is actually a bouncer at a strip club. David Teller. Grandmother works in a flower shop, no other family. Cisco Ramon. Older brother Dante Ramon. Mother is stay at home and father is currently in the hospital. Monique Lute. Father is military, mother is retail store manager. Liza Thorn. Two older sisters, Ella and Tesla, and a younger brother Jacob. JJ actual name Juniper Jordans. Lives with her Aunt while her parents are traveling. Edward Thawne, goes by Eddie. Older brothers Hunter and Eobard, twins. Younger sister Patty, mother and father. Iris West. Father Joe West of the CCPD, younger brother is Wallace. Mother died of an overdose. Mick Rory. No immediate family. Leonard Snart. Father is Lewis Snart. Mother left when he was five,” Mick gasped and Len felt a coldness fill him. What? His mother was… but his dad had said… Mick subtly moved closer in quiet support.

“New mother gave him a little sister, Lisa. That mother left as well.” Suddenly Dick perked up.

“Lisa! She’s the one that creep was following right? The one you let Dami practice on!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Barry stated stiffly.

“Yes you do! You were picking up Dami and saw her walking alone and you wanted to make sure she got home okay! Then you saw the creepy guy that was on the news!”

“What creepy guy?” Len asked, fear in his voice.

“The murder rapist, the one they found in pieces.” Dick said gleefully, “Barry let Damian go all out. There were bits of flesh _everywhere_.” He cackled. Barry shrugged a bit, not looking at Len. Talia huffed a laugh, earning a glare from Barry. They seemed to have a silent conversation because soon Barry’s face was a light red. He huffed as he looked away.

“Alright, you can live. Now I must leave but I will be back once the issue has been taken care of. You will be on lockdown until then.”

“Of course.”

“Now are you being sarcastic with me dear brother?” She asked with narrowed eyes.

“Why would I do such a thing when my beloved sister has just told me I have to keep four highly vital boys and a group of teenagers in here for an undetermined amount of days?” Talia rolled her eyes but did not give Barry a response as she gave the boys a kiss on the head before leaving.

“Soooo,” Cisco spoke up again, “You followed Len’s sister to make sure she got home safe then let a small demon loose on a creep that was following her…” A massive grin lit up Cisco’s face.

“I knew it!” He shouted, clutching his stomach as he laughed, “Dude! I totally called it! I knew it I knew it I knew it!”

“Cisco!” Dante hissed. Cisco waved his brother off with an eyeroll.

“Barry isn’t going to kill me.” He said it as if it were an absolute fact.

“Dude!” Barry hissed, “Shut _up_!” His face turned a light pink. Cisco just laughed harder, tears entering the corners of his eyes.

“I swear if you don’t everyone will know what happened on the 12th.” That got Cisco to shut up at once.

“You promised never to bring that up again!” Barry smirked, “You know what, if that’s how you want to play it. Mention it and I will tell everyone about the lobster.”

“Don’t you d-”

“The lobster!” Dick laughed hysterically as he hopped up, “The lobster!”

“I almost forgot about that.” Jason mused with a grin.

“Jason, I will let Damian have access to your room if you even mention it.” Jason held up his hands in surrender. Barry looked Cisco directly in the eye and simply said,

“Dante’s birthday party.” That wiped the smug look off at once and shut the boy up. Barry then turned to Dick who was still laughing happily. He sort of sighed then shook his head.

“What about my birthday? Dante asked. Barry just shrugged.

“Well, so long as Cisco doesn’t bring up the lobster, you’ll never know.” Dante looked at Cisco with a frown. Cisco avoided Dante’s gaze. Barry pulled out a controler and tapped a couple buttons. A wall slid back for a tv and systems.

“Yes!” Cisco cheered when Barry pulled up Prison Break on the screen.

“Find what episode we were on?” Barry asked as he tossed the remote to Cisco who quickly moved through it. He left the room.

“You’re taking this all very well, considering your best friend is a murderer.” Iris said with a frown. Cisco shrugged as he clicked on the second episode of season 2.

“My abuela was part of Central’s Mafia. Plus, I’ve known about Barry for a while now.”

“You have?” Dante gasped, staring at his brother like he was insane. Cisco nodded casually.

“We bonded over science.” Barry shrugged at the looks.

“When you make a bomb or smoke screen you need to know chemistry. Not to mention the wiring if you’re going to break in somewhere.” He stated as he took a seat by Cisco. Immediately the other boy moved his feet onto Barry’s lap. Dick jumped over the couch and landed on Cisco, causing him to gasp. Rolling his eyes Barry moved him over so Cisco could breath again.

“I swear he is trying to kill me.”

“Trust me, you would know.”

“Shhhhhhhhhhhh!” Dick growled as he covered Barry’s mouth. Rolling his eyes Barry settled down.

~

“If you make Barry sad, I’m gunna rip your organs out one by one.” came a dark whisper. Len whipped around but he saw no one. This was the fifth time something like that had happened. He was getting both annoyed and worried. Not to mention all kinds of confused. Sighing in annoyance Len headed out. He spotted Cisco and grabbed him by the arm. Only when they were far enough away did Len face him.

“Why do I keep getting threatened about making Barry sad?” Cisco blinked before a nervous look took over.

“Okay, uh… shit. Why did you have to ask me?” He groaned.

“Because you aren’t likely to kill me.” Sighing as he ran his hand through his hair Cisco looked at Len with all seriousness.

“Barry has a major crush on you. Like, he’s been wanting to ask you out from the start.” Len felt his shock show as a blush took over his face.

“B-Barry? Likes _me_?” Cisco nodded.

“He really likes you. A lot. Dick and them know it too. They’re just looking out for their brother.” Len nodded, feeling strange and light headed.

“Okay.” Len turned around and walked away. He passed by the room where the others were gathered. Barry wasn’t there. With a bit of a frown he continued on his way.

“Are you… threatening me?” Barry’s voice seemed filled with a mixture of emotions though it was clear he was kind of impressed.

“Yes. For some god only knows reason you like Len-” There was an odd squeaking noise, “It wasn’t that hard. Figured you liked him with what happens in class, then Ramon all but shouted to everyone, and your brothers keep threatening ‘im-”

“Wait, they are?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Dammit.” Barry groaned, “I _told_ them.”

“Allen! Will you fucking listen? You can deal with your brothers later. Now you are going to go and ask Len out.” Mick ordered. Len felt his face burn.

“Huh?”

“Len likes you. He has a crush on you. He saw you killing those guys and still likes you. Don’t screw this up.” Mick warned as he started walking. Len panicked as the footsteps grew closer but he didn’t move fast enough. Mick looked at him before smiling and patting him on the shoulder.

“You’re crazy.” He said simply before shoving him towards the door. Len peeked in to see Barry standing there. He wasn’t wearing his beanie for once, letting his hair stick up in all sorts of directions. It looked like he had been training when Mick had cornered him. Right now he had a bright blush that Len didn’t think had anything to do with exercising.

“Barry?” Len called as he walked in. Barry glanced up. A smile was on his face rather than his smirk.

“Hey there. Have to say, I’m pretty impressed. Mick came in here and threatened me even after he saw what I could do. Didn’t show fear or anything.”

“Well I mean, it’s kind of hard to be fearful of the same guy that has geek outs during science the equivalent to a child in a candy store.” Len teased. Barry rolled his eyes and started to unwrap his hands.

“So after this is taken care of I’m going to have to leave for a month or two. The Demon wants to talk with me and I’ll probably have some loose ends to take care of before I can come back to Central…” Barry leant against a wall, “But after that, maybe you’d like to get lunch sometime?”

“Barry Allen, are you asking me out?” Len asked with a grin on his face. Barry actually seemed uncomfortable as he shifted a bit,

“Well… I was thinking more like courting, but if dating is better then yes.” Len looked at him in confusion but nodded nonetheless.

“I’d like that.” Barry looked at him with a beaming smile, “But why wait that long for a first date? We could probably do one here.”

“Without my brothers finding out?”

“You make it sound like they wouldn’t be following us either way.”

“True.” Barry agreed. A handsome smile was on his face.

“Okay, How about tonight we do dinner, just the two of us.”

“That sounds amazing.” Len agreed.

“Great, tonight it is.” Barry moved to walk past, probably to shower, when Len grabbed his arm. Quickly he pecked his cheek. Barry’s look of shock was clear before it morphed into a smirk and a wink.

“See you tonight _Lenny_.” Len felt the bright blush cross his face as he smiled after the other. Sure he didn’t have the full idea of what he was getting into but from what he’d seen, well he couldn’t complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone know what I should have for the warnings?
> 
> Anyway, I really liked this idea. Barry being part of the League, and stuck as a babysitter. This is one of the stories i've wrote about it.


End file.
